&
&&& Creative is an international creative design agency. Notable works Content - Book & Exhibition with Rem Koolhaas Simon Brown and Jon Link were invited to art direct an inventory of seven years of Rem Koolhaas’s tireless labor, a predecessor to S,M,L,X. (designed by Bruce Mau) and [http://www.oma.eu/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=26&Itemid=2 Delirious New York]. The resultant book, Content,Rem Koolhaas, Content, Taschen, New York, 2003, ISBN 978-3-8228-3070-3 is "a singular product of its time, packed full of words and images portraying the architectural projects and metaphysical mechanics that have defined Rem Koolhaas's OMA-AMO firm over the past seven years". Content is attributed with influencing a generation of architects and architectural books.AMO / OMA - Content 24hr Interview Marathon: London In 2006 a 24-hour ‘marathon of interviews’Serpentine Gallery Marathon E-Flux, Retrieved 2010-05-20'' took place inside the Serpentine Gallery Pavilion built by Rem Koolhaas. Chaired by the Serpentine Gallery's Co-director of Exhibitions and Programmes, Hans Ulrich Obrist, the 24 hour marathon focused on exploring the nature of London with 60 of the greatest names in international contemporary culture.24-Hour Interview Marathon:London, Serpentine Gallery, Retrieved 2010-05-12 &&& Creative were asked to document the 24-hour marathon interview event conveying its immediacy, accessibility and highlights. To avoid producing a plethora of data, un-editable and unmanageable &&& implemented an onsite editing process capturing pinnacle moments through a butterfly net process. 24-Hour Interview Marathon: London - Book Simon Brown (&&&) in collaboration with Mark Irving (Visible Impressions Ltd) conceived a flip-book - 24-Hour Interview Marathon: London Rem Koolhaas and Hans Ulrich Obrist''Rem Koolhaas, Hans Werlemann and Bruce Mau, S,M,L,XL, The Monacelli Press, New York, 1994 (2nd edition 1997) ISBN 978-1-904563-69-3 as a way of responding creatively to the 24 hour Interview Marathon. Producing a publication that is deliberately tactile, playful, giving a sense of the speed, excitement and spontaneity at the Interview Marathon Event. The book features over 150 colour and black and white illustrations produced on the night alongside text extracts from the interviews.24-Hour Interview Marathon:London, Rem Koolhaas and Hans Ulrich Obrist Serpentine Gallery, Retrieved 2010-05-19 24-Hour Interview Marathon: London - DVD Title Sequence Graphics from the book were transformed into a DVD title sequence for 11 accompanying DVD’s that documented the event in real time. Rem Koolhass and Hans Ulrich Obrist interviewed &&& on the strength of what they had achieved at the Post Marathon Event.Post-Marathon, 13–14 October 2006 Pavilion Serpentine Gallery, Retrieved 2010-05-20 The book became a record for what London was at that time and the Serpentine uncharacteristically gave &&& full accreditation for the book.Serpentine Gallery 24-Hour Interview Marathon Trolley Books, Retrieved 2010-05-14 Serpentine Gallery Experiment Marathon DVD Title Sequence Serpentine gallery Co-Director Hans Ulrich Obristand artist Olafur Eliasson invited more than 100 leading artists, architects, filmmakers, academics and scientists to expand on the notion of experimentation for their 24-Hour Experiment Marathon, held in the Serpentine Gallery designed by Olafur Eliasson and Kjetil Thorsen. 40 film screenings, performances, lectures and experimental films made up this genre-bending blend of science and art. The exhibition traveled to Reykjavik Art Museum where it required a title sequence for the 24-Hour Marathon Experiment ten DVD box set.Experiment Marathon Reykjavík Curated by Hans Ulrich Obrist. In collaboration with artist Ólafur Elíasson, Art Museum Reykjavík, Retrieved 2010-05-11 &&& were asked to create a title sequence - In response to the challenge they produced a chromo-graphic experiment, visualising the process of experimentation; making the title sequence an experiment in itself. On the strength of their work &&& were asked to exhibit their title sequence alongside a prestigious set of participants.Experiment Marathon Reykjavik, Iceland Serpentine Gallery, Retrieved 2010-05-09 In addition &&& were featured in the book: ''Experiment Marathon Hans Ulrich Obrist & Olfur Elason.Hans Ulrich Obrist, Olafur Eliasson, Hans Ulrich Obrist & Olafur Eliasson: Experiment Marathon, Walther König, 2009, ISBN 978-3-86560-507-8 References External links * &&& Creative Category:Companies